My Girlfriend Can't Be This Crazy!
by moonsasaki
Summary: The girl threatened to jump from the tree- who knew that the blonde would be Natsu's girlfriend later on? ..."You got one crazy girl, Dragneel..." (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *Edited* Please read again! A really important detail is added! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

I never understood girls. More specifically, their moods.

Somehow, they scare me. It's pretty weird for a guy like me in this century- No. It's not a phobia...I think. Girls are these sensitive creatures, one wrong word uttered and they get hurt. And being the 'nice guy' type, I can't bear to see a female in tears. Believe me, I could hear everyone going 'awww' right now.

The meaning of a girl is pretty vague in a dictionary- who uses this shit anyways, it's definitely not useful.

Girl, A young female who can be a mother and has feminine characteristics. No shit, dictionary. On the other hand, my dear friend; the internet has something called 'uniqueness' which is spot on at times. I still don't understand why guys won't use this heavenly blessing- the world would be more peaceful with a dramatic decrease in break ups and high heel smacks. That's just my opinion anyways...it's not like anyone cares. I'm just having these thoughts while walking aimlessly around the road, my gaze completely locked at a couple who wanted to rip eachother's hair apart.

The female was in a verge of tears- her eyes were swollen and she started quivering. No words came out from her mouth which proves how much she was shocked by the guy's words.

"...I...I underst..a-and..." her voice cracked and the ass of the guy didn't seem to give a damn. This was really the last page of their relationship book which would be thrown away without even revising what they did wrong. The boyfriend sighed and walked away, only his retreating back still visible in her gaze.

I felt this sharp pain in my chest. They might have ended things but at least man up and comfort the girl! And what the hell was I doing standing behind the girl.

"Mavis-san...?" her face turned towards me, tears making their way down her cheeks. Her hands instinctively went to her face, trying to wipe away tears.

"...A..Ah..Natsu-kun...W-what..a..ar-are...you doing here..? I..I'm alright...No-nothing happened..." Mavis and me are in the same class, we get along well and she's known for having a strong heart- never cried once and witnessing this was difficult to believe. My face was a dead giveaway to her, she'll figure out that I saw everything. The light blonde haired chuckled bitterly before erupting into tears.

"I...I don't..want..t-to..be...s-seen...cr-crying...Please...don't concern yourself more, Natsu-kun." she smiled. Somehow my hand trailed towards her hair. I was patting her. Great. Just great. I took the warning even though,

1) she would cry more

2) she'd pummel the living daylights out of me.

The correct answer was number one. Thank heavens she didn't resort to using me as punch bag.

It took a while to settle herself down but by the looks of it, she felt a lot less like crap.

"I feel like a fool right now. Sorry for letting you stay with me..." she lightly punched her head. Cute.

"You're not fool. It's alright to cry behind that strong demeanor of yours. If you need me..well..um..I am always beside you...at class..." my sentence formation can be misleading at times but this brought a cheerful grin to the her face and she walked away, stopped at her track and spun around.

"Thank you." she bowed before waving good bye and I did the same. I helped a girl- no greater joy...I might cry happy tears. But I was caught off guard by a painful throb on my back.

"Oh...I've been found out..." I faced towards the voice and saw something beyond one's imagination. An alluring beauty was sitting on a tree branch...a very high branch. Her feet dangled so carelessly. How did she manage to get there?

"You." she pointed at me whilst getting up. I blinked a few times, maybe all of this was a mere hallucination. Either way, this girl is crazy.

"Kyaaa!" her delicate arms went over the tree trunk for support.

"Hee hee...My leg slipped..." she admitted meekly. This woman seriously wants me to faint in this lone street. I thought that she might come down like an obedient puppy but as we all know fate's obsession with putting us in shitty situations. The girl started twirling on her tiptoes...Yes...on the branch...on the incredibly narrow branch.

How? I don't know either.

Yet how her feet were glued to the branch like if they were made to do these sort of risky stuff was breath taking.

"Hey. Aren't you gonna talk?" the question alerted me.

"Y...You should come down..." my words were barely audible but just enough for her to understand and scoff at.

"I saw you earlier with that girl. So guys like you still exist..." as she spoke, I felt my heart beating faster with every word uttered.

"You're interesting." she then pointed at the ground.

"Pick it up." I looked over to where she pointed. A coin, that slapped my back and halted my breathing earlier. I never liked following orders and plus I didn't want to involve myself with her any longer. I started walking away but somewhat felt insecure that I should have helped her. Seeing how clumsy the girl is, her falling down the tree was possible.

"I'll jump." those two words made my blood drain away, she's crazy and she wants the world to know that, the first victim being me. I shakily looked back and saw her standing on the edge...she means it.

"W-wha...Hold it...Can you please not? Look, I don't want to appear on the newspaper's article. And besides, there's something called 'life'. Ever heard of it? I will...try to help you in your matter but please don't jump." I pleaded. At at that moment I realized how clichè that sounded.

"Hey. Just pick it up..." she said, as her finger pointed at the coin again and of course I had to obey. I held the coin in my grasp, my eyes stared at it and finally I was left with one conclusion...It was one normal ass coin.

"You see. A coin has two sides. When you toss it, then there comes the two sides, the one you love and the other one which seeks your hate. My point is, people are like coins. You think you know them but they keep two sides to fool you and in the end, you're left with feelings like hurt and betrayal." I managed to hear a few words as I was more focused on her almost falling position. She sighed and pulled away a strand of her blonde hair, "Fine. I'll come down but you have to do as I say."

"Meh. Acceptable" It's a girl- so calm down me.

"First, hold out your hands." she demanded, I pulled out them as requested.

"Now answer two questions!" I looked like a fool standing there with my hands held out and this girl balancing her foot on a branch while commanding me. This will be added to the crazy things happening to me in summer.

"Question one, do you play sports? Like...are you healthy?" I saw a glimpse of fear visible on her face to which it confused me. Where was that minute ago self centered girl?

"Yeah. I'm actually in my school's basketball team." my answer seemed to revive her spirits as she smirked at me.

"Last question, Ever caught a falling girl?" she didn't give me anytime to think or react. Her delicate body plunged down the tree and I felt this weight on my hands; hair twirling down my vision. I kept my balance and my gaze lowered down- her eyelashes fluttered and my eyes met hers.

_Awkward._

Though...I felt myself being mesmerized by her eyes; serene brown orbs, glimmering in the light. She giggled slightly before slipping out of my hands and on her feet. The girl was way too surreal. Straight blonde hair cascading down her waist, perfectly shaped figure.

"Natsu, was it?" her eyes lingered curiously at me, I nodded. She moved closer and there was little distance between us.

"Hey-

I didn't dare to look at her, my eyes glanced everywhere but her.

"Hey. I think...I like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Ya know...You can stop slamming your head on the table." the voice made me halt my actions. All of a sudden, my mind flashed the events which had happened a week ago- normally, the person who confesses usually runs away in embarrassment...And in my case the person who confessed being "the blonde" and the one who fled in confusion was me. Oh how splendid. Remembering this made me incredibly flustered, I buried my face to the closest thing which was someone's jacket.

"Get off me, moron. People will get the wrong idea." this irritated voice belonged to my childhood friend, Gray Fullbuster. Squeals baffled the class both of us spun around and saw a bunch of girls- half fainted on the ground and the rest taking photos of us. I realized what kind of position we were in and backed away. Could this week get any worse.

"Natsu-san! Gray-san! Who's the seme and uke in your relationship?!" a girl yelled, clapping her hands in glee.

"I don't swing that way besides I'm not interested in guys and their- Mppfffh!" before I could finish, Gray slapped my mouth. The girls sighed in disappointment and went away- however, this aqua blue haired girl stared at Gray from the corner of the door. She noticed me looking at her and with that her face went red.

"Juvia Lockser huh. She's a pretty weird one and I guess she has feelings for you, Gray." I muttered to him, Gray looked over to her direction but she had left.

"Anyways..This is all your fault! You should have refused the manga club to draw gay doujinshis about us! And now, those comics are being sold in the whole school. Even I have one." Gray blurted at me. It's not technically my fault- I just can't refuse a girl.

"Why do YOU have ONE?" I glared at him. Gray took out a book from his bag- he handed it to me. My hands began shaking just by seeing the cover- I don't wanna know the devil inside. Gray shoved the book on to my stomach and plopped down on the seat beside me, flipping the pages.

"Ain't the art nicely done?! See? I look so fine taking of my shirt!" Gray pointed at a figure in the book who of course resembled him- duh, the whole stupid plot was about to guys doing something.

"You're disgusting."

"Guilty as charged."

I felt this weight on my neck which pulled me down, my eyes trailed at Gray who was in the same position then both of us turned and saw a white haired girl who had one arm around my neck and the other on Gray.

"Guyyyyys!" the voice belonged to Lisanna, she's my childhood friend as well. And she looked energetic as ever, 'peace signing' us. Gray moved in and gave her an high five, she then glanced at me; pulling her hand in the air as if gesturing me to high five her. My hand lazily clashed onto her and I let out a fake, 'yayyyy'.

"You're still mad about the cake incident? I told you, Gray dared me!" Lisanna flung her hands in the air- clearly showing how irritated she is. I lifted my hand over my cheek and sighed.

"I'm not mad...by a long shot. This week was somewhat...horrible. I don't feel wellllll." I childishly replied and extended the 'well' part.

"First Happy is sick and now you. I can't always look after you...but...only this once...I'll drop by your house..." Lisanna murmured, twirling a strand of her hair. I looked over the window and saw cherry blossom trees, a bitter chuckle escaped my mouth.

"I never wanna see a blonde falling down a tree again." Lisanna and Gray had their eyes widened, both gaped at me without uttering a word.

"Blon-

Lisanna was interrupted by the slam on the door, our homeroom teacher came inside and started announcing something which I tried to ignore.

"Bisca-sensei! You're looking extra beautiful today!" a random student complimented the green-haired teacher but she pretended not to hear and continued with the announcement.

"Please welcome our new transfer student, Lucy Heartfilia." she ended her sentence and a blonde girl appeared and she walked passed the teacher. The next we know was that the girl sat on the teacher's desk with her legs crossed.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I don't really talk to inferior people." She flicked her hair away, the blonde had guts; she really wants to be hated by the whole class.

"L..lucy..." I whispered, Lisanna peered from her seat.

"Lucy heartfilia. Today is your first day here so I suggest you don't get on my nerves." Bisca replied, twitching her eye.

"Pft. I don't want to be pitied. Put me detention- I won't give a damn. Throw me outta school, I still won't give a damn..." Her cold facial expression gave shivers to everyone. She slowly walked towards my direction.

"...The only thing I'm after is...

-You. Natsu." She slammed her hands on my desk and lowered her height till our faces were a few centimeters away.

"Go out with me."

...

_How can I refuse a girl..._

_Fuck._

_..._

"...O-okay.."

What in the world, did I just..?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Good morning. My name is Juvia Lockser, it's a pleasure to meet you all..." Students started whispering how melancholic I seemed. I don't really blame them- as it's the harsh truth.

Drip.

Drip.

The sound of raindrops splashing against the ground made me feel at ease. It was my only friend- who I shared my sorrows with. I walked towards the unfamiliar hallways trying to find my way to the should put up bloody directions. I looked up a bit and saw a girl approaching me, she had a really short height and a vibrant orange hairband adorned her short blue hair- unlike me who had a natural dull and creepy face.

"Juvia-san! Would you like to join the literature club?" She smiled at me even her voice was sweet. Somehow, I felt controlled by someone- The words I wanted to tell her weren't coming out.

Not again...It's happening again...

A box.

The feeling of being trapped inside a box- unable to utter anything. And I lay there in the small space, completely hollow.

"No..." this wasn't me, I pursed my lips. The girl was taken a back, she awkwardly glanced over her shoulder.

"Then, would you just drop by once?" she asked, I wasn't in my right mind. The answer was supposed to be yes.

"I'll pass..." my harsh words made her frown, she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You really have a bad personality! People with attitude problems like you should rot away." her yells attracted students whom started snickering and whispering in their friend's ears.

I couldn't deny.

I should just rot away.

"Oi. Levy. Stop bitching around, leave her alone." a guy- his footsteps made their way towards us. His serious tone made Levy mutter something under her breath, she then left. I lowered my gaze downwards, people were still watching her pathetic self. Someone's hand had caught my wrist and led me out of the crowd, this sensation- the person's hand was strong and really warm. My eye shot open revealing my rescuer who had spiky raven black hair.

"Right before semester starts...That Levy..." he stated in between breathes, then his head turned towards me, I flinched and took a step back.

"You're the new student, right? Don't drag yourself in this sort of worthless mess." he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I...was...being truthful...It's her fault for being sentimental..." I blurted out, his eyes stared at me with a interested look. He lowered his head near my face. Observing me...we stood still...in endless silence. Those eyes...were beyond intense- I felt completely in trance , heat rushed to my cheeks and I unintentionally closed my eyes.

"You can be really cute if you smile. Like...um...ya know...hit them with the truth with a huge grin." his suggestion made me realize something but somewhere inside of me still hesitated.

Two words, just mere two words, Juvia. Say Thank you. I know I can do this. My mouth opened shakily, he looked over towards me with his eyebrow raised.

"..U..uh..T-t...than...THA- HOLY"

We both backed away because this dude with pink hair was intensely watching us- he heard us. Shit.

"Gray...I saw everything..." The guy said in a serious tone while I mentally murdered myself.

"Who knew you'd find such a hot babe! But seriously, a loner? You had to catch the weirdest fish in your net." he mused. Before the raven hair...Gray...could object. I had already slapped the salmon's face which sent him flying a few yards,

"Y...YOU'RE THE LOWEST!" I shouted, my instincts wanted to behead him and bury his corpse ten feet underneath the ground. This was beyond embarrassing. The fallen guy was twitching all over- I didn't regret it one bit. Gray smacked his forehead and went to his childhood friend's aid- dragging him by his shirt's collar back to class. I guess. He partially turned towards me,

"Sorry for the ruckus this dumbass caused...and...you should smile often..." he meekly replied before dragging the pink hair who waved his hands frantically at me, "Bye bye! Loner-san!"

All that I could see was their retreating figures...my heart started thumping all of the sudden. I raised my hand over my chest to calm my uncontrollable beating.

_Smile...more often..._

_Is this what we call...love?_

* * *

"Go out with me..."

"O..okay?"

I, Juvia Lockser...was witnessing this sudden development between Natsu-san and the new student. I couldn't help but bit my finger- How can she just waltz in here and ask Natsu-san to go out with her?! Gray-san would feel lonely! My world is always rotating on the raven haired. It's been five months since our encounter and now I'm here writing his schedule on my notebook. However, I've been caught several times staring at them. Time passed by and I found myself sitting alone in the classroom with Gray. He's just perfect- too perfect for any girl so that's why- I came back to reality and to my horror, he was looking at me with a troubled expression.

"U..uh...u..h..." I stuttered and saw two choices;

1) Either tell him the reason.  
Or  
2) Make a run for it.

For this situation, number two would be for the best. I lunged towards the door, knocking my chair in the process.

"O..Oi! Hold on...!" Footsteps coming from behind me, I knew who it was but I kept on running not looking behind. This is bad. This is bad. My feet were losing strength as the thumping of his shoes against the ground came nearer.

I...I...don't want him to hate me...

Someone had got a hold on my wrist and swung me over into his arms.

"..h..hah...I..I caught you..." his breathing hitched, Gray still had his arm around my waist. I didn't dare to look at him.

"..Uh..Juvia..was it?...Listen..this might sound direct but do you like me?"

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks this made Gray nervous as he tried to wipe away tears, "H..Hey! Don't cry! What the hell! Stop..." he pleaded.

Whoosh...Gray had magically disappeared and reappeared near the locker- his head smashed against one. My hands went over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

"ERZA?! IS YOUR BRAIN INTACT?" Gray shouted from the inside of the locker, and my gaze crawled towards this beautiful woman with striking red hair; her purse was in front with a dent. So the conclusion, she punched the raven haired with it.

"I finally...asked for an early shift at my job and I thought about picking up my cute pink haired little brother but I saw both my brother and his friend making two girls cry...HOW NICE." the lady sternly said and then I noticed the red hair had a rope in her other arm which had Natsu trapped in it and the blonde transfer student stood beside him with puffy red eyes.

"EXPLANATIONS, YOU SICKOS. ACTUALLY, NO. FOLLOW ME." the lady ordered all four of us out of the hallways to a more secluded area- trees and benches surrounding it. The red hair released Natsu and sat on the bench, legs crossed. We all just gulped.

"Nee-...Nee..Nee-chan! I didn't knew you were coming." Natsu's voice was trembling but to more shocking news, Natsu and the lady were siblings.

"I've graced you with my presence! Now then, confession time. Starting from Gray, crying girl A, Natsu, crying girl B." She pointed at us, Girl A being me and B was the blonde. B for blond...this could have been a pun but judging the serious atmosphere I'd rather keep it to myself.

"BLURT OUT YOUR DAMN CONFESSIONS!" She was getting impatient

"I don't feel attracted to girls because...because...I'M GAY FOR NATSU"

"You..You see! I don't like you Gray-san! I ship you with Natsu-san!"

"I CAN'T DATE YOU, LUCY! WE JUST MET AND I COULDN'T REFUSE A GIRL!"

"I HAVE A STROKING HAIR FETISH!"

* * *

They all realized what they said. Natsu dropped his bag, Gray stood there blushing, Girl A and B fainted from shock. Erza looked up in the sky, got up; grabbed a hold of her purse and started walking away.

"You guys need help...I'm so outta here.."


End file.
